


It was their destiny

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 05, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Da quando lo aveva incontrato aveva capito che i loro destini erano legati.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 1





	It was their destiny

Da quando lo aveva incontrato aveva capito che i loro destini erano legati.

Non era stata attrazione o altro, piuttosto una consapevolezza che si era piantata granitica nella sua mente ed era rimasta lì per anni, crescendo sempre più. Era stato facile credere che fosse solo ammirazione per quello che poteva essere un mentore ma in realtà fin da subito Oswald Cobblepot era stato qualcosa di più.

L’amore era venuto dopo, molto dopo e inizialmente nemmeno lo aveva riconosciuto.

Come poteva un essere insignificante come lui attirare l’attenzione del re di Gotham si era detto più volte. Il periodo che Oswald aveva trascorso a casa sua per questo gli era divenuto prezioso, in un’altra vita forse sarebbero potuti essere innamorati e vivere realmente come una coppia, non come uno psicopatico che nasconde un signore del crimine ansioso di avere vendetta.

Jim Gordon aveva rovinato tutto, come sempre eppure era riuscito perfettamente a incastrarlo e a convincere tutti della sua colpevolezza; non lo aveva fatto solamente per proteggersi anche per vendicare Oswald, non sapeva cosa gli avessero fatto ad Arkham ma ci avrebbe pensato al momento giusto e avrebbe riavuto l’Oswald Cobblepot di una volta.

Quando poi Oz lo aveva fatto uscire da Arkham aveva pensato che fosse giunto il momento di dichiararsi, per questo aveva pensato a quell’indovinello, se solo Oswald fosse riuscito a capire fin da subito cosa volesse dire, cosa volesse realmente dire quell’indovinello. Invece Oz non aveva capito niente, ingenuamente aveva ignorato ogni suo indizio per offrirgli invece la sua amicizia ma lui non voleva essergli amico, lui voleva di più ma a quanto sembra non era destino, si era nuovamente sbagliato.

E proprio in quel momento era entrata in scena Isabella. Dolce, sensibile, adorabile Isabella che per qualche giorno gli aveva fatto intravedere un’altra vita, una vita “normale” dove poteva esser felice con poco. E lui l’aveva amata, Isabella era la sua ancora di salvezza e forse era giunto il momento di togliersi Oswald dalla testa si era detto.

Da lì in poi era andato tutto a rotoli, dall’omicidio di isabella tutto era andato lentamente e inesorabilmente a rotoli.

Oswald lo amava ma quello non poteva essere amore … se davvero era amore perché non si era accorto dei suoi indizi? Se era davvero innamorato di lui perché non lo aveva lasciato andare a provare ad avere una vita con Isabella?

No, quello che Oswald provava non poteva essere amore si era detto e lui era disposto a provarlo, era solo una sciocca infatuazione unita al senso di possesso e gelosia tipico dei bambini, non doveva essere amore.

L’altro però lo aveva smentito, era disposto a morire per lui e … non sapeva cosa volesse effettivamente significare, ucciderlo era stato più doloroso di quanto avesse mai immaginato e vivere senza di lui quasi impossibile.

Erano destinati a scontrarsi, ad essere nemici e poi alleati salvo tradirsi nuovamente ma amici e partner … quello mai, era stata solamente una sua sciocca fantasia si era detto per mesi.

Poi quando potevano tradirsi non lo avevano fatto e dietro quell’abbraccio c’era così tanto che alla fine si era arreso, era inutile per Edward Nygma ormai negare l’evidenza: lui ed Oswald erano innamorati, in una maniera contorta, criminale e assolutamente sbagliata ma tra i due c’era un sentimento che andava oltre la semplice amicizia e non era odio.

Quando poco prima che li arrestassero si erano baciati Ed si era sentito a casa, finalmente tutto stava andando come desiderava: avevano Gotham e lui aveva Oswald.

<< Non è un sogno, vero? >> aveva domandato Oswald prima di sfiorargli il viso con le dita quando si erano separati.

<< Se lo è lo stiamo sognando insieme >> aveva risposto lui, al che l’altro aveva riso e poi lo aveva baciato ancora e ancora. Se avesse saputo che avrebbero avuto così poco tempo en avrebbe approfittato ma … non sapeva quale fosse il piano di Oswald ma già gli piaceva, insieme avrebbero fatto grandi cose inoltre avevano ben dieci anni da recuperare e lui aveva ragione: era destino che Edward Nygma ed Oswald Cobblepot si incontrassero, si combattessero e poi si innamorassero, bastava saper attendere. E lui aveva atteso ben dieci anni ma ora … ora finalmente sarebbero stati di nuovo insieme, come doveva essere.


End file.
